Episode 9334 (22nd December 2017)
Plot Peter takes Billy outside and makes him get into his cab. They drive away, just before the Barlows and Grimshaws arrive for the service. Aidan asks Carla to fund and run the business with him but she refuses. As the Underworld staff party gets underway, Jenny confirms that they're getting their jobs back. Peter takes Billy to No.1 and starts to show the distressed man pictures of Susan, plying him with vodka. Tracy sees Steve's dating app on his phone and that the suggested perfect match is herself. Peter starts to get rough with a sobbing Billy and continues to pour drink down him, while abstaining himself. Cathy recovers from her trip and appears at the centre, just as a mischievous Asha sits on Brian's knee and makes fun of him. Having had enough, he curses her for all time, upsetting the other children and their parents. Billy is almost unconscious. Peter tells him he's contacted Geraldine Spellman and told her that Billy is unfit to be a parent and hopefully she'll take Summer off him. The next stage is that he's going to find out what it's like to be trapped in a car not knowing if he's going to live. Peter then sends a text to Summer says he's visiting a bereaved parishioner. Geraldine rings Summer. Tracy is amused that she is be matched as Steve's ideal woman and winds him up that he wants to get back with her. Aidan gets a hero's welcome when he returns to the Rovers. Eva tells him she's proud of him. She overhears him on the phone to Carla and thinks he has another woman on the side. Dev confronts Brian about his words to Asha and they argue. Eva agrees to go out with Adam when she sees Aidan watching them talking. Outside the pub, Tracy kisses Steve and invites him inside No.1. Summer goes outside the flat, supposedly to meet her grandmother but an urgent Todd gets her into his car and drives her off instead. Aidan tells the partygoers the bad news. Peter returns to the pub, claiming he has been Christmas shopping. In a deserted spot, Billy lies trussed up in the boot of Peter's cab. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde Guest cast *Choir - Warrington BSL Signing Choir *Children's Choir - Saddleworth School Choir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *St. Mary's Church - Interior and road outside *Bar *Deserted spot Notes *Final appearance of Bruno Langley as Todd Grimshaw. The actor's final scene was a location-recorded shot outside St. Mary's Church (pictured above) but the character last appeared in a scene on Rosamund Street, shot at night with a double and archive dialogue overdubbed. This sudden departure was due to Bruno Langley being fired after admitting sexually assaulting two women in a nightclub. *Location recording for St. Mary's Church took place at the identically named church in Prestwich, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan begs Carla to show faith in him; Tracy amuses herself at Steve's expense; and Santa Brian runs out of goodwill. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,236,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes